Revivendo o Passado
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: O que queriamos esquecer na verdade nunca esquecemos... assim é entre Snape e Lupin, mas parece que eles gostaram mesmo é de se reencontrar...
1. Chapter 1

Revivendo O Passado 

**Capítulo 1: Lembranças e magoas**

Desde que Dumbledore comunicou que Remo Lupin seria o novo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, Severo Snape não teve mais sossego. Se por um lado estava ansioso por revê-lo por outra sentia ódio do diretor de Hogwarts por trazer alguém de seu passado de volta.

Por mais que tentasse dizer que não, estava perturbado pela volta de Lupin ao colégio, a simples menção ao nome dele, deixava-o nervoso, descontrolado, quebrava coisas ou deixava sua mente vagar para um tempo que não voltaria mais.

Quando o viu, levou um susto. Aquele homem maltrapilho era o mesmo que ele havia amado um dia? Toda a beleza parecia ter sumido embaixo daqueles cabelos e trajes horrorosos. Estava encostado num canto, longe dos outros que conversavam alegremente, quase imperceptível, quase invisível quando ele e se aproximou.

**- **Oi, Severo. Como está você? – perguntou suavemente.

Snape fechou os olhos as palavras pareceram voar e envolver o seu corpo, ecoar através dele, tocar seu coração e preencher sua alma, Sim, ele estava de volta. Sentiu vontade de se jogar em sus braços e beija-lo como se ainda fossem os adolescentes que namoravam entre os intervalos das aulas. Mas como num estalo, voltou ao presente. E respondeu secamente.

- Estou bem, Lupin – Ao contrario de você pelo visto.

- Não precisa ser rude comigo, Severo. Não você. – disse Lupin, balançando a cabeça quase que num lamento.

- Por que não eu? Não sou mais aquele garotinho que você abandonou. – volveu no mesmo tom ríspido que usara.

Os outros professores foram aos poucos se retirando, nenhum dos dois pareceu notar, ainda assim continuaram falando baixo que quem estivesse a mais de um metro de distancia não podia ouvir se quer um sussurro.

- Eu não te abandonei Severo. Sabe que não.

- Mentira. Você foi embora, me deixou apenas uma carta ridícula e diz que não me abandonou?

Lupin suspirou.

- Sabe que não podia ficar até a saída oficial. Não me culpe.

Snape tinha os olhos marejados com as lágrimas que ele lutava para não derramar, mas elas foram mais fortes e caíram por seus rosto, fortes e cheias de dor.

- Isso não é desculpas, Remo. – disse, chorando. Tudo o que não queria era chorar na frente dele, mas não consegui. – Podia ter me procurado na noite anterior ou antes ainda. Avisar-me que ia embora para eu me despedir.

Lupin também chorava, em silencio as lágrimas desciam pelo rosto magro de Lupin, dando a ele uma aparência ainda mais estranha.

- Acha que eu não tentei? Não consegui falar com você, Severo. Não podia confiar em ninguém da Sonserina para lhe dar esse recado.

- Outra vez você mente, Lupin. Se quisesse mesmo acharia meios para me trazer até você. Mas nunca me amou o suficiente, não é mesmo? – O ressentimento fazia-se fortemente presente nas palavras de Snape.

- Não, Severo. Nunca duvide de meu amor por você, pois ele nunca morreu.

- Pare! – gritou Snape afastando-se dele. – Não me faça reviver todo o sofrimento que me fez passar. Não diga que ainda me ama. Isso é absurdo, irracional. Lupin.

- Severo...

- NÃO. – gritou mais uma vez. – Pare com isso eu já falei. Não me procure mais. Evite-me, faça de tudo para permanecer longe de mim. Não adianta reviver o passado. Acabou entendeu? Acabou.

Limpou o rosto, mas novas lagrimas voltaram. Ele olhou bem nos olhos de Lupin. Podia ver que ele também sofria, mas não podia se importar com isso. Virou-se e foi embora.

Lupin deu um profundo suspiro. Só podia lamentar. Severo estava certo. Não podia reviver o passado, também não poderia muda-lo. Deveria mesmo deixa-lo em paz. Mas conseguiria?

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Um Passado que não quer passar! 

Por várias semanas, se evitaram. Cruzavam-se nas salas dos professores ou mesmo no corredor, mas Snape sempre virava o rosto e fingia que ele não estava ali. Mas Lupin não agüentava isso. Não era tão forte. Na verdade era um fraco e admitia isso, além do mais ainda amava o ex-namorado. Então depois que aos alunos não mais era permitida a saída do Salão Comunal, foi procurar Snape.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Snape da porta.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou Lupin.

Snape empurrou a porta, mas Lupin pôs o pé impedindo-a de bater. Empurrou a porta e Snape deu um passo para trás.

- Não está sendo educado, Severo. – disse fechando a porta e trancando-a.

- Fique longe de mim, Remo Lupin – ameaçou Snape. – Ou se arrependerá.

- Tsc, tsc, continua teimoso. – disse virando a cadeira e se sentando. Eu sei que gostou de me ver. Mesmo que diga que não.

- Engano seu. – retrucou Snape. – eu detestei, lembrei dos péssimos momentos de antes.

Lupin entristeceu-se. Levantou e ficou diante de Snape, que desviou o olhar. Segurou em seu braço e levantou o rosto de Snape com uma das mãos.

- Então todos os momentos que passamos juntos foram péssimos para você?

- Não, Remo. Eu não quis dizer isso. – respondeu Snape com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu te amei mais do que tudo em minha vida, mas isso acabou.

- Mas ainda podemos reviver alguns daqueles momentos, Severo.

- Não. Não podemos. Já disse que tudo aquilo ficou para trás.

Mas não era verdade. Sabia disso no fundo de seu coração que doía ao vê-lo, doía quando ele o tocava. Lembrava de todo o tempo que passaram juntos, de seus beijos, de seu toque, de todas as vezes que o defendeu das provocações de Sirius e Tiago. Tudo foi muito bom, mas decidiu deixar tudo para lá, esquecê-lo. Mas Lupin tinha que reaparecer em sua vida e estragar tudo. Estava decidido a ignorá-lo, mas Lupin insistia em manter-se em sua presença, em sua vida.

- Por que diz essas coisas se posso ver que ainda sente alguma coisa por mim? – perguntou aproximando-se da boca de Snape.

- Por favor...

Mas não disse o resto, deixou-se levar pelo toque dele em seu rosto, por seus braços o envolvendo, por seu corpo quente, pelo gosto de sua boca. Abraçou-o também e entregou-se ao beijo quente de seu antigo amor.

Lupin colocou o braço em volta da cintura de Snape e puxou para junto de seu corpo, beijando-o na boca, sentindo novamente seus lábios e todo o tesão que aquilo lhe provocava. Severo era quente, tinha muito fogo se lembrava-se bem. Logo ambos estavam envolvidos por recordações do passado, sentindo-se novamente adolescentes apaixonados.

Então Snape afastou-se e deu um tapa no rosto de Lupin.

- Eu te disse para afastar-se de mim. – gritou com lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. –Não faça isso novamente. Não pode trazer aquele tempo de volta. Não pode mudar as coisas. Será que você não entende?

- Não. Eu não entendo. Severo. – disse de pé firme - Ainda me ama. Eu sei. Eu senti quando me beijou.

- E se ainda amar? Isso não faz diferença. Vá embora. Deixe-me em paz. – gritou. Mas ele mesmo saiu da sala, chorando. Todo seu corpo doía numa mistura de amor, paixão, desejo e até mesmo um pouco de ódio. Seu coração queria se entregar, mas sua mente dizia que não, que estava errado e que tudo provocaria mais dor e sofrimento. Mas isso já não sentia agora?

Mais tarde dormiu, pensando em Lupin e sonhou que eles ainda eram adolescentes e que estavam juntos, fazendo juras de amor eterno.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Final: Tudo muda... mas nem tanto 

A noite de Lua Cheia se aproximava e Snape preparava a poção que impedira a transformação de Lupin, essa tarefa foi lhe entregue por Dumbledore pessoalmente, e ele a desempenhava com certa satisfação, pois assim sentia-se um pouco no controle de Lupin. Levava-a pessoalmente e isso lhe causava um pouco de desagrado, preferiria evitá-lo, ainda bem que isso acontecia apenas uma lua por mês.

Foi até o quarto dele e chutou a porta, já aberta, fez uma cara de irritação e bufou. Ele era mesmo muito pretensioso. Lupin estava de cabeça baixa, sentado na cama e sem camisa, usava apenas uma calça. Snape queria não ter notado esse ultimo detalhe, mas não resistiu e lançava olhares disfarçados, mas nem tanto, para o peito nu do outro professor.

- Tome logo isso, não quero que vire um lobisomem na minha frente. – disse rispidamente.

Lupin levantou a cabeça e olhou para Snape que estremeceu, por um momento teve medo dele, os olhos de Lupin estavam frios, cinzentos. Ele esticou bandeja para entregar a poção a Lupin, que antes de pegá-la fez questão de alisar as mãos de Snape. Ele puxou as mãos e derrubou a bandeja.

- Pare com isso.

O novo professor de Hogwarts levou o vidro a boca e tomou num único gole, fazendo uma careta.

- Argh! – Isso é horrível. - reclamou Lupin.

- O que esperava? Cerveja amanteigada? – ironizou Snape. – Tem o mesmo gosto de sempre. – Disse tudo tentando parecer indiferente, mas seu coração se acalmou quando viu a cor voltar aos olhos de Lupin.

- Vê? – perguntou Lupin deixando o professor de poções atônito.

- O que? O seu estado deprimente?

- Exato. É isso que veria se tivesse ido se despedir de mim naquele ano, Severo. – explicou – Preferi escrever uma carta, mas realmente tentei te ver antes.

Severo não sabia o que fazer, baixou os olhos para que ele não vise as lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos.

- Você não está mentindo de novo?

- Não minto pra você, meu amor. – Lupin levantou um dos braços e tocou a mão de Snape. – Nunca deixei de gostar de você, Severo...

Num rápido movimento puxou Snape para junto de seu corpo e jogou-o na cama, deitando por cima dele. E beijou-o. E como no último beijo, sentiram aquela sensação de familiaridade tomar conta de seus corpos. Lupin não sentia-se muito forte e achou que poderia sobreviver a uma noite de amor com Severo Snape. Sabia que não era a hora, mas se perdesse essa oportunidade, talvez nunca mais tivesse outra.

Severo não lutou, não repudiou o "ataque", não gritou. Deixou-se levar, tocar pelos beijos ardentes de seu colega, abriu os braços na cama de Lupin e consentiu que a língua dele explorasse sua boca com a voracidade e a fome que também o dominava.

- Sabia que você também me desejava. Eu sentia seus olhares, podia sentir seu desejo no ar, Severo, meu amor. – sussurrou Lupin nos ouvidos do amante.

- Não seja tão prepotente. – retrucou Snape, mas sorriu e Lupin fez o mesmo.

Sufocou Snape com mais beijos na boca então começou a desabotoar a túnica que ele usava e desceu os beijos para o pescoço, para os mamilos de seu nem tão antigo amor. Ele acariciou seu corpo e se colocou no meio das pernas de Snape. Alisou suas pernas e desceu os beijos para sua virilha.

- Ah! Ah! Remo. Quero que me possua novamente. Quero senti-lo de novo dentro de mim!

Mas Lupin sorriu e segurou o membro de Snape, beijou a cabeça do pênis e aos poucos o colocou em sua boca, devagar o chupou, sugando, sentindo o gosto de Snape em sua boca.

- Agora, Remo. – gemia Snape. – Eu quero você agora.

Lupin sorriu de novo e não ousou contrariar as ordens de seu amante. Severo virou-se de costas e sentiu o peso de Lupin em cima de seu corpo. Ele ainda brincou mais um pouco acariciando as nádegas do professor de poções e então enfiou com tudo o membro no ânus de Snape.

- Ai! – gritou. – Seu bruto! Ah! Ah!

Snape sentiu uma dor quando Lupin sem nenhuma delicadeza pôs tudo para dentro dele, mas não era mais nenhum garotinho virgem com o rabo apertado e pouco depois começou o sentir o prazer de ter um homem dentro de seu corpo.

Lupin estava feito um louco, ria e gemia ao mesmo tempo, puxou os quadris de Snape deixando-o o de quatro para tornar a penetração mais fácil e prazerosa tanto para ele quanto para o outro. Ele empurrava com força o seu corpo contra o traseiro de Snape, fazendo-o afundar a cabeça nos travesseiros.

- Ah! ah! Vai assim que eu gosto, Remo. Assim! Ah! Ah!

- Eu... Ah! ... Sei! Ah! Ah! Acha que eu esqueci! Ah!

Os movimentos continuavam, agora cada vez mais rápidos e fortes, Lupin parecia querer transpassar o corpo de Snape e fazer este atravessar a cama. Snape mordia os lençóis para tentar não gritar muito, mas era tudo em vão, ele não conseguia parar de gritar e gemer e o temor de que Hogwarts inteira podia ouvir seus gritos não era mais nada do que um mero risco.

Sentir de novo Lupin tomando-o, possuindo-o. Sentir o corpo quente dele em cima do seu, suas mãos o acariciando, e toda virilidade dele dentro de seu corpo. Sim, era isso que sonhara durante muito tempo. Não conseguindo resistir o melhor a fazer seria entregar-se a esse sentimento que voltava a domina-lo desde que revira Lupin.

Então, o clímax chegou para Snape e ele expeliu seu líquido no lençol branco da cama e Lupin logo depois também gozou dentro dele, caindo do seu lado exausto. Snape baixou as pernas e deitou-se ao seu lado, mas não parecia tão cansado.

- Só isso que tem para mim? – perguntou sarcástico. – Pensei que estaria bem melhor. Eu quero muito mais!

Arfando, Lupin riu.

- Então espere eu me recuperar. – falou. Mas Snape já estava acariciando seu pênis. Beijando seu peito.

- Não quero esperar. – disse continuando os movimentos no membro de Lupin, e beijou sua barriga, então subiu em Lupin e virou-se, de modo que o pênis de um ficasse em frente a boca do outro, e abriu as penas dele com um movimento brusco que o fez gritar de dor. – Me chupe Lupin. Me faça ir aos céus. – praticamente ordenou.

Antes que ele pudesse obedecer as ordens sentiu a fisgado que foi Snape abocanhando seu pênis e sugando-o com muita força. Então segurou seu quadril e também pegou o pênis de Snape com a boca. Ambos chuparam-se ao mesmo tempo, misturando o prazer de fazer e receber um oral, naquela ânsia de dar prazer ao outro e querer obter também seu próprio prazer.

Snape regozijava-se ao sentir o gosto de Lupin em sua boca, havia esquecido de o quanto ele era gostoso, mas que se cansava muito rápido. Faria com que fosse diferente essa noite.

Lupin, que não esquecera-se de o quanto Snape era selvagem na cama, agora tinha certeza que não estava realmente preparado para transar com ele. Não naquela época, mas agora era tarde para pensar nas conseqüências e tinha certeza que quando Severo fosse embora não conseguiria nem ao menos se levantar. Mas não se importava realmente com isso, tudo o que queria era aproveitar a noite e esse momento.

Snape saiu de cima de Lupin, antes que qualquer um dos dois gozasse, deixando-o frustrado também por parar de chupá-lo. E sem nada dizer Snape o empurrou, virando-o de costas e montando nele.

- Que diabos... Ah! – gemeu Lupin quando sentiu ser penetrado por Snape. Foi como se estivesse sendo rasgado, uma dor violenta invadiu-o juntamente com o pênis do amante.

- Acha que eu não gosto de me divertir assim também? Hum... Ah! – gemia Snape empurrando e puxando com rapidez o pênis para dentro de Lupin. – Eu disse que não era mais o garotinho que você deixou... ah! Você não faz muito isso, não querido? – e riu e gemeu.

- Não. Pare Severo... Ah! Isso dói.

- Relaxe, Remo. E aprenda a se divertir. – Snape o segurava com seu corpo, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer movimento e aumentava as estocadas dentro dele. – Dói, eu sei, mas você se acostuma e sente prazer.

- Ai! Ahh! Não posso sentir prazer está me machucando muito.- resmungou Lupin. – Mas não podia se mexer. Severo tinha razão quando disse que não era mais o mesmo, nunca o seu Severo faria isso com ele. O Severo que conhecia era calmo e completamente passivo, embora gostasse de um sexo mais apimentado, mas isso já era demais.

Então fechou os olhos e mordeu o lençol. Aos poucos tudo ficava tranqüilo, sentia Severo entrar e sair de dentro dele, mas agora era mais confortável, melhor. Quanto a isso ele também tinha razão, era prazeroso. Aceitou sua posição passiva e entregou-se ao prazer que começava a sentir.

- Rabinho apertado. Assim é bom, muito bom. Ah! Ah! – Severo comentou mordaz e delirante. – Gostoso você sempre foi e nessa posição fica ainda melhor, meu querido.

Lupin nada comentou e agora tentava mexer a bunda embaixo de Severo, ajeitando-se. Percebendo isso, Snape folgou um pouco o aperto que dava nele e ambos aproveitaram o resto do momento. Snape gozou dentro dele e ficou ali por alguns minutos, deitado nas costas de Lupin.

- Agora basta. – disse Lupin. – Tire isso de mim.

Snape soltou uma gargalhada e sentiu Lupin tremer embaixo dele.

- E se eu quiser de novo? E de novo?

Lupin arregalou os olhos. Mas Snape sorriu, seu sorriso quase imperceptível e saiu de cima dele.

- Gostou, meu amor? –perguntou em tom de ironia. - Eu gostei, ainda mais na hora em que me penetrou. – disse alisando o rosto de Lupin, que arfava e estava muito suado, assim como o próprio Severo. – Eu quero de novo, vem.

- Você não cansa? – perguntou sorrindo.

Snape pareceu pensar um momento.

- Não com apenas isso. – respondeu e virou-se de lado.

- Então farei com que se canse agora. E descontarei o que me fez.

Snape riu de novo.

- Acho difícil. – falou um pouco irônico – Meu rabo não é tão apertado quanto o seu.

Seu riso foi um desafio para Lupin. Iria faze-lo pagar pelas palavras. Não sabia como agüentava, mas vendo Snape ali pronto para recebe-lo seu pênis voltava a ativa. Segurou-o pela cintura e meteu com tudo dentro dele. Snape gritou e gemeu, aproveitando mais a oportunidade do destino de ter seu velho e bom Lupin de volta.

FIM 


End file.
